


Glares, Soup & Quinn Fabray

by moeexyz



Category: Glee
Genre: (sort of), Finn/Rachel mentioned, Friendship, Gen, Quinn/Finn mentioned, Rachel/puck mentioned, Sam/Quinn mentioned, Sick Character, set in some nebulous time in season 2 maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeexyz/pseuds/moeexyz
Summary: Quinn has the flu. No one really knows how to handle it. Except Finn.Originally uploaded to LJ and FF.net in 2010.





	Glares, Soup & Quinn Fabray

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Quinn's bitchface in Throwdown, Finn's love of the name Drizzle, and the fact that I was sick when I originally wrote this. I have no idea where this fits canonically because I have forgotten everything that ever happened in Glee, sorry.
> 
> Re-uploaded with minor changes.

Something was different that morning. Finn wasn't quite sure what, but he just had that sense that it would be a bad day. That gut feeling that made him positive he was right, even when Kurt, Burt, and his mom all told him that morning, that everything would be fine.

It worsened when he got to school. Maybe it was Rachel. Maybe it would be something with her. But she had been keeping her boundaries since the break-up, so it couldn't be her. As he walked down the halls of McKinley High, he checked to see if any of the usual bad stuff that happened, was happening. It wasn't. Puck wasn't beating anyone up. The football team, wasn't slushie-ing anyone. Something was definitely wrong though, Finn just couldn't quite place what it was.

Then came Glee rehearsal, and Quinn walked in, snivelling on a scrunched up tissue. That was it. Quinn was sick. Sure, to anyone else this wasn't a particularly horrendous thing, but nobody else had really dated Quinn. They didn't know what it was like. Finn knew. So when she walked in with murder in her eyes, Finn ducked out of her eye-line quickly, before he could became a casualty of the Quinn Fabray Flu Massacre.

"You okay, Quinn?" He heard Sam ask.

"You look awful." That was Mercedes. And that was a very bad move on her part.

"Awful? Really? I hadn't noticed when I woke up this morning and had a nose redder than Rudolph's, and blood-shot eyes that could rival a junkie!" Quinn spat out, bitterly. Before stomping into the seat next to Sam. She crossed her arms with a little _'hmph'_ , but uncrossed them to blow her nose seconds later.

Mercedes exchanged terrified expressions with the rest of the Glee club.

"Maybe, you shouldn't be in school if you're sick," Tina said, in a tiny voice.

"I'm not sick!" Quinn snapped.

"Are you sure? Because it's okay if you go home. Everyone's allowed miss at least one rehearsal," Sam said, hesitantly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No they're not," Rachel said quickly. "Although you probably shouldn't sing because you might spread germs onto everyone. In fact none of you should sing. You guys don't wanna catch Quinn's flu. I'll just sing for everybody. I'm willing to take the risk." At the deathly glares she got from Quinn, Mercedes, and well, everybody, she added, "For you guys."

Cue several eye-rolls.

"Guys, lay off okay? I'm not sick." Quinn punctuated with a fit of coughs at the end. Everyone gave her skeptical looks, but let her be. No one wanted to go against her. A choice, Finn knew, was wise from experience.

Rehearsal was a bit of a mess, to say the least. Quinn couldn't keep up with the choreography because she had to stop to sneeze or cough every ten seconds, which made her a worse dancer than Finn himself. And that was an impossible accomplishment all on it's own. And then Mr Schu suggested she sit out and just watch. And that was an even worse idea than telling her she was sick. Finn could almost see her planning Mr Schuester's death as she stepped out of her position and took a seat.

She couldn't practice her and Sam's number either because she had a sore throat so everything came out croaky and off-pitch. Mr Schu told her to go see the school nurse. Quinn demanded that she wasn't sick, but Mr Schu wasn't having any of it, so she stomped angrily out of the choir room. Finn was pretty sure that she was going anywhere _but_ nurse's office.

He only saw her again at lunch. He came in preparing himself for the best time of the day -- the time of food. Instead, he got Quinn. He heard her before he saw her. She was yelling at Sam, something about, "If I was sick I'd go home, but I'm not so leave me alone!" Everyone in the cafeteria was watching them with amusement, but no one was was sitting at their table. Probably fearing the wrath of sick Quinn.

Sam, ever the perfect boyfriend, kept trying. He had a hand on her arm, another holding a box of Kleenex. He was a lot quieter than her, so Finn didn't know what he was saying, but he could tell from Quinn's face that she wasn't enjoying it.

"Well, if you want me to get better from my non-existent flu, then _stop_ nagging me about going home. I'm. Not. Sick!" Quinn exclaimed. She stood abruptly, and stormed out of the cafeteria. Everyone watched her go. In fact, anyone standing in her way, practically threw themselves to the side, in case she stepped on them or something. She walked to the doors of the cafeteria. Exactly where Finn was standing. He wanted to move, but he was frozen with fear. Or maybe it was something else. But she walked right up to him. Stopped and glared up at him. Finn could almost see pictures of the earth swallowing him whole, flashing in her green eyes.

"Move," She said. Her voice was quiet, but deadly, almost daring him not to obey.

He stepped to the side quickly, and she marched on, without a second glance.

A voice in Finn's head, he assumed was his brain, told him to leave her be. If he tried to help she would tear him apart, just like Sam and everyone else in the Glee Club. But he knew her. He knew how to handle sick Quinn. He'd done it before. And something else in his head, (not his brain), told him to help. For the Glee Club's sake.

He bought soup in the cafeteria. The one with the little bits of potato that she liked, even though Finn thought they were disgusting. And he brought it to her in the gym, where she'd taken to hiding out. She sat on the first row of bleachers, writing in a notebook. Probably doing homework or something. Finn walked up slowly. Hoping she wouldn't notice him until the last minute, so she couldn't figure out what he was up to and kick him out.

"Soup?" He said with a kind, goofy grin when he reached her. He could see what was on the notebook now. Rachel's head on an octopus' body. Finn wondered what was so offensive about an octopus. And when Quinn got so good at drawing. And why she hated Rachel so much.

Quinn, scowled up at him. "No thank you. I'm not sick."

"I know. I just figured, it's winter, so it's cold. And when it's cold people like warm soup. And I don't like the potato bits, but I already bought the soup, and I know that you love them, so why let them go to waste right?"

Her eyes softened for a briefly before the wall of _'I'm not sick, leave me alone'_ came back up again. She set the notebook aside. Didn't close it, so that Finn knew that she still disliked his now ex-girlfriend. And then took the soup. "Thank you." It was quick, but it was there.

Finn smiled and took a seat beside her. She frowned at him from the corner of her eye, as she blew on the soup, but didn't tell him to get up. So far so good.

"So what are you getting for Christmas?" He asked. She gave him a look that said _'small talk? Really, Finn?'_ "I'm getting Black Ops. For the X-Box" He continued.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Books. Non maternity clothes." She said to humor him, then took a sip of the soup.

He nodded for lack of better reaction. He didn't read, so he didn't know if getting books was a good thing or not. And the mention of the pregnancy that ruined everything between them wasn't ready to be discussed yet. The wounds were still fresh.

She seemed to read his mind because she whispered an apology quickly. Finn shrugged.

She took another sip of soup, and sneezed a bit. Accidentally splashing some on herself. "Crap." She ripped out the drawing of octopus Rachel, and started wiping it clean, with little luck. Finn wanted to help. His brain voice said _'no, that'll be weird'_. His non-brain voice said _'but she hates getting her uniform dirty'_. So he pulled his sleeve up, and dabbed her legs where the soup had spilled.

She sneezed again. "Thank you." Then a sniff. She threw the crumpled drawing back at the notebook.

"You've gotten better at drawing," Finn said. Even his non-brain voice had to admit that was stupid. Really? He was really going to talk about Rachel? God, was there any subject that wasn't weird between them?

But she laughed. Not because it was funny. More because, well, look how far they've come. "Yeah, I had a bit of trouble with the new fringe, but I think I'm getting the hang of it."

It was a joke. Was she joking? Awesome. He was getting somewhere. The walls were softening. Now, keep it going Finn!

"Yeah, it's really working. And the octopus idea's new."

"Random animal," She shrugged modestly.

"You should do her drowning a ship with me in it," He added, with a laugh. She smiled, but she caught the hurt in his voice, and the joke wasn't funny anymore.

"Why did you guys break up?" Quinn asked, after a long silence.

Finn scoffed. "Like some one hasn't already blabbed to you about it."

"Mercedes may have mentioned cheating."

"Yeah. With Puck" He said, bitterly.

Her eyes darted to the floor, and she cleared her throat. Finn didn't know if it was from the sore throat or just 'cause.

An awkward silence grew between them. "Your soup's getting cold," He said, after he got sick of waiting for her to say something. She took a quick sip, still avoiding eye contact. "Hey, wouldn't it be funny if we started dating again? The way she and I did after you and I..." He trailed off.

"No. It wouldn't." She finally looked up at him. With pity. Finn wished she'd go back to not looking at him again. He'd feel better about himself if she didn't look at him.

"Yeah, the timing's probably bad," He said, as a joke. Trying to keep his head held high.

"Our timing's always bad," She said, earnestly. "And if you're looking for revenge, I'm sure Satana's up for it."

He sighed. "I don't want that."

"Didn't think you did." It was too easy for her to cut through his jokes, and stupid comments, and small talk.

"You know me too well," He muttered, more to himself than to her.

"You know me too," She said holding up the soup with a smile.

"You're sick," He teased.

She frowned, but it wasn't as angry as it had been earlier in the day. "No I'm not."

The bell rang, filling the gym with noise, and knocking them out of their comfort.

"We should get to class" He said. She nodded, drinking the soup quickly so she wouldn't have to throw it away. Once she finished they both stood up together. Finn scooped up her notebook for her.

"Y'know, I have the DVD of Toy Story in my locker. We can watch it later, if you want."

She looked at him with a questioning arched eyebrow.

He gave her a cheeky grin. "I used to keep it there for days like these. I know how you like to watch it when you're sick."

She scowled and took the notebook from his hands, walking ahead of him angrily.

The rest of the day she continued insisting that she wasn't sick. And snapped at everyone who tried to tell her otherwise. She snapped at Rachel and Puck even more than the others, and Finn wondered if maybe it was for him. In fact, the only person she didn't snap at was him, although he got the odd dirty look in his direction, every now and again. Still, he'd managed to diffuse the sick Quinn bomb at least towards himself. So apparently he'd learned something during their time together. And plus, he got to have a nice conversation with an old friend while doing it.

Maybe he was wrong. It wasn't a bad day at all. It was a rather good day.


End file.
